The Future Is Now!
by Anime Tenshi
Summary: It's a been a while and a lot is about to change! New scouts, evil beings, marriage, and pasts revealed that you wouldn't believe.


Disclaimer: I really don't see the point of writing this. The rest of the world and me knows  
that I don't own any part of sailor moon. I do own Sandy, Andy and the Eternal Scouts, plus   
any other new characters that may show up in future chapters. I can hope though can't I? ;)  
  
  
Usagi/Serena, Makoto/Lita, Ami/Amy, Minako/Mina, Rei/Raye are 21  
Setsuna/Trista, Haruka/Amara, and Michiru/Michelle are 23  
Mamoru/Darien, and the sailor stars/Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are 25  
Hotaru is 16   
Sandy and Andy are 18  
The eternal scouts are 17  
  
  
  
Many years have passed since we last saw the scouts. Not much has happened. A new age is   
coming, and the reign of Neo Queen Serenity will soon begin. Usagi moved in with Mamoru about  
a year ago. Hotaru, while differing in age, has become a part of everyone's heart. Rei and   
Chad have taken an apartment. Makoto and Seiya have been going out for a while, as have Ami  
and Taiki, and Minako and Yaten. Haruka has been debatind whether or not to propose to   
Michiru. It would seem that things can't get much better, but what none of the scouts are  
aware of is that a new breed of evil is headed their way, and there's nothing they can do   
to stop it. This new evil comes from the farhtest reaches of space. Now it's on its way to   
earth to seek out and hunt down the scouts. Meanwhile back on earth the crew is down at the  
park having a picnic.   
  
Usagi: What a beatutiful day. Don't you think so Mamo-chan?  
  
She leans back against his chest and he puts his arms around her.  
  
Mamoru: Yes it's very nice.  
  
He gives her a squeeze.  
  
Makoto: Everything's been so peaceful. It's nice not to have to worry about monsters.  
  
She falls back on the ground, then Seiya appears above her.  
  
Seiya: Maybe I'll turn into a monster and eat you alive.  
  
Seiya grabs for Makoto. She dodges his attack and runs for a nearby tree. Seiya chases after  
her, and finally catches her.  
  
Makoto: I guess you'll eat me now, huh Seiya?  
  
She loods affectionately at Seiya and puts her arms around his shoulder. Seiya puts his arms   
around her waist.  
  
Seiya: I guess I will.  
  
Seiya bends over and kisses Makoto. They head back to the picnic spot and sit back down.  
  
Hotaru: I'm the only one without a boyfriend.  
  
Hotaru gets up and begins to wald away. Minako grabs her hand.  
  
Minako: Hey, wait a minute! You don't have to leave.  
  
She turns around and Minako lets go.  
  
Setsuna: You;re forgetting Haruka, Michiru, and I don't have boyfriends either.  
  
Setsuna smiles playfully and elbows Haruka. Michiru stands up and Haruka gets up too. Setsuna  
stands up and they join Hotaru.  
  
Michiru: Why don't we single girls go for a bite to eat and tald about the boyfriens we havn't  
got?  
  
She flashes a smile to Haruka.  
  
Haruka: Well as far as being single, I've kinda been meaning to talk to you about that Michiru.  
  
Michiru looks at Haruka in a puzzled yet playful manner.  
  
Michiru: Oh.... Well what is it?  
  
Haruka walks over to Michiru and gets down on a knee and pulls a little box out of her pocket.   
Michiru goes teary eyed.  
  
Haruka: Michiru, I know that I can never be or do what a true husband should be and do, but   
I love you and I want you to marry me... will you marry me? Michiru.  
  
Michiru drops down to her knees and hugs Haruka until they fall onto the ground. Michiru kisses  
Haruka and leans close to her ear.  
  
Michiru: You're everything I could ever want as a husband Haruka...I love you very much...yes.  
  
Haruka sits up and smiles and opens the box to reveal an aquamarine stone on a platinum wave.   
She puts it on Michiru's ring finger and they stand up. Everyone looks bewildered and then   
they all start to smile and clap. Haruka and Michiru bow and sit back down.  
  
Usagi: How great! I'm so happy! We were all wondering how long it would take you to propose Haruka.  
  
All: Yeah.  
  
Haruka and Michiru blush slightly. Setsuna and Hotaru smile at them brightly and then turn to walk away.  
  
Haruka: Where are the two of you going?  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru turn around and smile.  
  
Setsuna: We're still hungty and we can't eat anything here.  
  
Everyone goes silent thinking of why. Rei sits up.  
  
Rei: Why not? Because Usagi cooked it all?  
  
Usagi gives Rei a playful shove.  
  
All: Ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Yaten: Well then I guess we'll see you guys later.  
  
Minako lies back against Yaten's chest.  
  
Minako: I'm so glad you came today Yaten.  
  
Minako runs her fingers through Yaten's hair.  
  
Yaten: Me too.  
  
Yaten leans over and kisses Minako.  
  
Hotaru: Lets going before they all start doing that.  
  
Hotaru and Setsuna start to walk away. Then Michiru and Haruka stand up and start to follow.  
  
Michiru: Haruka and I have decided to go and...celebrate the engagement. Right Haruka?  
  
Michiru gives Haruka a mischievous smile and Haruka's face turns red.  
  
Haruka: Uh...yeah. That's right. Bye everyone.  
  
Everyone waves goodbye, and then Rei stands up.  
  
Rei: Wait a minute. Before we all scatter to the four winds there's something I have to  
announce.  
  
Everyone goes silent and looks at Rei.  
  
Rei: Chad and I are engaged.  
  
Everyone gasps, but then smile cheerfully.  
  
Usagi: That's great Rei. When's the wedding going to be?  
  
She leans towards Rei.  
  
Rei: In the fall.  
  
Rei leans back slightly to escape the oncoming Usagi.  
  
Ami: This is really great Rei.  
  
Ami grabs hold of Taiki's arm.  
  
Makoto: Yeah, I never would've thought you'd be the first to go.  
  
Patting rei on the shoulder. Rei shoots Haruka and Michiru a smile.  
  
Rei: But I'm not the first to go.  
  
Minako hugs Rei.  
  
Minako: It's so wondering.  
  
Letting go, she gives Rei a happy smile.  
  
Hotaru: I hope you'll be happy together.  
  
She bows.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna: Good luck.  
  
They smile.  
  
Mamoru: Congratulations Chad.  
  
Shakes his hand.  
  
Taiki: Way to go!  
  
He then shakes Chad's hand once Mamoru stops.  
  
Seiya: Hope you have a wonder life.  
  
Flashes Chad a thumbs up.  
  
Yaten: This is great.  
  
He pulls Minako closer.  
  
Rei: Uh! (Rei brings her hands to her head, and then falls to the  
ground landing on her knees) What's happening? What is this? (In  
her mind, Rei begins to get a vision of two dark shadowy figures.  
They each have a weapon. All of a sudden they shove them into the  
ground, and the earth begins to shatter) Nooo! (She snaps out of   
the vision and begins to breath rather heavily)  
  
Everyone runs over to Rei. Usagi grabs Rei by the shoulders and  
turns her towards herself.  
  
Usagi: Rei are you ok? Rei?  
  
Rei shakes her head and looks up at Usagi.  
  
Rei: It' was so horrible Usagi. Everything disitegrated in a  
matter of moments!  
  
Hotaru takes a step forward.  
  
Hotaru: What did you see?  
  
Rei looks at Hotaru puzzled.  
  
Rei: (Remembering in her mind, but speakin out loud) There were  
two shadowy figures. They had huge black wings. One had a scythe  
and one had a sword. Then they shoved them into the ground, and   
everything began to shatter.  
  
All the while Rei was telling the story, Hotaru looks more and  
more worried.  
  
Hotaru: It couldn't be?  
  
Her eyes widen. Seiya grabbed her shoulder causing a rather  
scared look on her. Realizing he was holding her a bit hard he  
smiled and released her.  
  
Seiya: Couldn't be who?  
  
Taiki stood up and walked over to Hotaru.  
  
Taiki: Yeah, fill us in.  
  
He looks attentively at Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: It's the eternal scouts.  
  
Setsuna starts shaking her head.  
  
Setsuna: No! It can't be! They don't exist!  
  
Hotaru shakes her head yes.  
  
Hotaru: Yes they do. They're my cousins.  
  
Usagi jumps up.  
  
Usagi: What?  
  
Mamoru stands up.  
  
Mamoru: Can they really do what happened in Rei's vision?  
  
Mamoru takes a step forward and looks at Hotaru intensly causing  
her to shudder and look down to avoid his gaze.  
  
Hotaru: Yes. (Remembering in her mind, but speaking out loud)   
They were once the most trusted warriors the moon kingdom knew of.  
One day Queen Serenity asked them to be the newly born princess  
Serenity's bodyguards. They accepted, but when they did their   
parents, who were Queen Serenity's greatest enemies, froze them in  
ice and cast and evil spell over them. The spell said that when  
they woke up they would hate all good things, and bring destruction  
to the moon and earth. I don't know how they've escaped, but this is  
really bad new. They are called the eternal scouts. One is Mia   
(pronounced my), she is eternal saturn Galaxy, and fights with the  
eternal scythe. The other is Lily, she is eternal sun galaxy, and   
fights with the eternal sword. They are the most feared scouts. Mia  
fights for death and destruction, and Lily fights for the apocalypse.  
They used to have beautiful wings like pegasus's, outfits of white,  
and hearts purer than that of which holds the silver crystal.  
When their parents put that spell over them their outfits went   
black, their wings became black and bat-like, and their turned evil.  
Their powers surpass any of ours. They can do all of every scout's   
attacks, plus thier own powerful combinations. You guys remember  
Sailor Galaxia?  
  
Usagi grabs Mamoru's arm.  
  
Usagi: How could we forget?  
  
She shudders and Mamoru holds her close.  
  
Hotaru: Yes, well she was their little sister, and completely inferior  
to them.  
  
Ami stands up.  
  
Ami: So what you're saying is that we're in for the fight of our lives.  
  
Everyone looks nervously at each other when Usagi turns away from  
everyone. After a moment she turns her head back towards everyone.  
  
Usagi: Luna.  
  
Luna walks up to Usagi.  
  
Luna: Yes Usagi?  
  
Luna comes and sits down next to her, looks up, and immiediately sees  
why Usagi called her.  
  
Usagi: Something's happning to the crystal.  
  
The silver crystal begins to grow slightly larger, and then it takes  
the shape of a rose-like flower. Usagi bends down and shows it to  
Luna.  
  
Usagi: Look Luna, it changed its shape.  
  
Luna smiles.  
  
Luna: It's a sign that you're ready to become Neo Queen Serenity. Every  
generation the crystal goes through a transformation as a sign of the   
queen's readiness.  
  
Usagi looks bewildered at Luna thinking about her impending future, and  
then Mamoru walks up to Usagi.  
  
Mamoru: No offernse Usako, and don't get me wrong, this is great and all,  
but we need to figure out some sort of plan to defeat them before they   
destroy the earth.  
  
He looks down at his love and flashes her a reassuring smile. She returns  
it with a warm and understanding gazed that tells she understands his  
reaction and didn't take it personally. Then two figures appear under  
a nearby tree.  
  
From the shadows: Looks like you guys could use some reinforcements.  
  
  
  
End of part one. Please review if you want more. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
